My Wish
by MiMiTheANGEL
Summary: It's Riven's Birthday why isn't he happy? What's his wish? He feels miserable and hates his birthday. One person can save him.


A story of Riven's B-Day. It came after my birthday happened a few weeks ago. I had to write this all Riven style. Oneshot!

It was Riven's birthday. He of could care less about his birthday. You're supposed to be happy in your B-Day. Riven didn't like it because his wish never came true. Riven hated it for this reason and other minor ones. I kid could wish for the same thing and would come true.

I stopped believing that my wish could come true. Riven was ready to kill this day. He wanted no one to say "Happy Birthday!" or I would freak out. Riven really wanted this day to be calm.

Sky hasn't bugged me all day. It was strange last year Sky and Riven got in almost in a fight. No one did something nice because they wanted to you got something in return. What Riven wanted was one thing since last year. It still hadn't happened. What do I have to do?

Riven was frustrated nothing changed from last year. He was still was a loner. I didn't get into as many fight s as before except with Sky. He as always was my rival. I did prove myself to her. I wish it would pay off. I had much I wish I could share with her.

I wish she could be beside me. She stood beside me when no one else would. For that I have tried for a year to win your love and trust. I wanted to earn your trust back I did. I earned your friendship. I still haven't won your heart.

I admire you maybe you will never know. You think I hate you, but I don't. I developed a crush on you and soon it turned to more. I hate myself for not having the courage to admit my _feelings_. In my dreams I see us together. In reality we're far apart. It scares me that I may lose you.

I try to tell you my feelings, but every time I try something stops me. Many think I will never change and always be cold. I'm not cold I changed for you. I just don't like people coming into my personal business. I fear they may get too close. I confuse myself. What is to there to celebrate today? Nothing I don't consider myself happy today. I consider myself miserable.

Am I supposed to be happy? No that's my choice. You can be in top of the world or as low as dirt. I'm not happy I never get anything I want. Why even bother wishing for it. I could wish for the same thing for years and never get it. It makes me miserable and I hate this day.

I have made my wish same as last year to have her. I don't know why I wish for that. It won't happen it's unreachable. I went to my room. I went in and saw everyone there. I was shocked not because of them. How did they allow the girls in they boys' dorm?

"Happy Birthday Riven!" they said cheerfully.

Then they started singing the worst song ever "Happy Birthday". Kill me now I hate this day, but this torture. Finally it's over this makes me happy.

"Now that we all said and sang Happy Birthday you can leave," said Riven. "Come on Riven don't be rude," said Brandon. "Fine stay whatever, but I'm leaving," said Riven.

He walked to his jacket and left. He walked out and slammed the door. "Well that didn't work," said Flora. "I'll go talk Riven," said Helia. "No I'll go I can get him to come back I think" said Musa.

Musa went after Riven to get him to come back. Musa went to catch up to Riven. "Riven" she shouted. Riven stopped, but didn't turn around. He wanted her to be beside him so he waited. Riven kept walking Musa followed him. Riven stopped once they were in the forest. Musa decided it was time to talk. "Riven please come back to the party," said Musa in her sweetest voice. "Why?" he asked.

"Well it's not much of a party without the birthday boy," she said. "Yeah so I think this will be an exception," he replied. "This has to do a lot more than us surprising you doesn't it" Musa said. "It does, but it doesn't concern you" he said. "Tell me Riven now" Musa demanded. Riven loved making Musa anger it made him happy.

"Fine I'll tell you, but don't laugh" he said. "I promise," she answered. "I hate my birthday because my wish never comes true" he answered. "Really I can't wait for my birthday wish except I know mine won't come true either" Musa said sadly almost heartbroken. "Well at least you get everything you want either way," Riven said.

"No I don't I won't get it either way" she said. Riven felt bad for Musa. "Maybe if you tell me what you wanted I could help you," suggested Riven. "All I ever wanted was you" Musa whispered softly. Riven was in complete shock. "Musa-" Riven began. "No let me finish before I can't. Just let me finish talking please," she said. Riven just listened.

"When I first met you I thought you were cute. I thought you didn't like me since you never flirted. Then after I noticed I could actually have a chance with you. I got slowly close to you and noticed whom you really were. I thought you were the guy I wanted to be with. I still think you are the person I need in my life. I love you Riven" Musa cried.

Riven approached her and hugged her. Musa was confused, but was filed with warmth. "Musa I love you too that was my wish," he said. "I love you Musa," he whispered in her ear. "I love you too," she said softly. Then they kissed.

First I love by B-Day, but this is Riven people. I wanted to write a story about them. It's complete. Hope you like it. REVIEW!


End file.
